


A Vampire's Bark Is Worse Than A Werewolf's Bite

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"><b>sevfan</b></a> for looking this over and to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/"></a><b>eeyore9990</b> for the title.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Vampire's Bark Is Worse Than A Werewolf's Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/) for looking this over and to [](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/)**eeyore9990** for the title.

Title: A Vampire's Bark Is Worse Than A Werewolf's Bite  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: # 105: Vampires  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/) for looking this over and to [](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/)**eeyore9990** for the title.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Remus chuckled, watching as Severus swooped down on the unsuspecting Hufflepuffs. One word had them scattering in all directions, Severus staring after them, clearly satisfied.

“Told you he was a vampire,” a girl said as she ran past.

Remus rolled his eyes, stepping out of the shadows. “You should stop doing that,” he said.

Severus looked at him, eyebrows raised. “Why’s that?”

Remus advanced. “They’re afraid of you. They think you’re a vampire.”

Severus smirked. “As they should, and perhaps I am.”

Remus pulled Severus close. “Ah, but if only they knew that I’m the one who likes to bite.”

~


End file.
